I'll Stand By You
by realornotreal22
Summary: A series of scenes from different episodes that go with the lyrics of I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood. I'm sure someone else sang this song before her, but I don't know who. Disclaimer: The dialogue is not mine.


_Oh why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

Seeing her sigh and lay back in her office chair, he stops and leans against the doorframe."Sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?"

"Ah, you know, our perceptions are always colored by what we hope, what we fear, what we love…we do the best we can."

"I'm afraid my best isn't good enough. I can read bones, not people…"

A tear falls ever so gently down her cheek.

"You know, you had no trouble seeing through me."

He walks into the room, stopping in front of her desk. She laughs half-heartedly and swipes at the streak. She sighs and stands, swiftly walking around her desk.

"It's a good thing I like being alone."

"You know what, Bones; you're not alone, okay? Come on."

He places a friendly hand on her back, making her turn to face him.

"Booth…"

"Hey, you're my partner, okay? It's a guy hug."

She looks into his eyes, tears sparkling within her own.

"Take it."

Tentatively, she walks into his arms.

-The Headless Witch in the Woods (S.2)

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cuz I've seen a dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Can make me love you less_

"I was sent to Kosovo. There was this Serb, General Raddick…who led a unit who would go into villages and, you know, destroy 'em. Women, children, all-all killed because he wanted to ethnically purify his country. He'd done this twice before. I mean, we had facts, proof; 232 people just erased. I was the sniper…sent in to stop him. He was set to leave in a couple hours. It was his son's-son's birthday. A little boy, maybe about 6 or 7. I can still hear the music from the party, you know? That song just playing in my head. Nobody knew where the shot came from but, you know, they knew why it came. They said I saved over a hundred people. But, you know that little boy…who didn't know who his father was…who-who just loved him…he saw him die...fall to the ground…right in front of him. That little boy all covered in his daddy's blood…was just changed forever."

He sighed sadly, head bent, staring at his hands.

"It's never just- it's never just the one person who dies, Bones. Never. Never."

She places her hand upon his arm, giving comfort. He glances down and places his hand on hers.

"You know, we all die a little bit, Bones. With each shot, we all die a little bit."

- The Soldier in the Grave (S.1)

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

He lifted his arm to strike her, but a shot rang out forcing him to fall and keel over in pain. Booth ran in, putting his gun away as he went. He stopped in front of her and pulled the gag out of her mouth. He tried to lift her from the anchor tying her down. With his injuries, he found he could not succeed. Ducking his head between her arms, he lifted her with his body, placing her on the chair below her. She fell into his embrace, hugging him with more fervor than she'd ever shown.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm right here, it's all over."

She gasped openly, relief evident within every sob.

"All right, okay. Shh. I'm right here. All right. It's all over. Shh. All right."

He murmured soothing words into her ear. She breathed and pulled back to look into his face.

"How did you get out of the hospital?"

"Hodgins gave me a ride. Maybe you can give me a ride back though, huh? Could you?"

She smiled and nodded as he shut his eye lids tight and groaned outwardly. She breathed another sigh of relief and strengthened her hold on him. He hugged her back, trying to forget about the pain.

"Oh, okay."

-Two Bodies in the Lab (S.1)

_So, if you're mad get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well, I'm a lot like you_

He walks up behind her, arms crossed in a defiant position.

"You know, the priest made a complaint. He said you made fun of consecrated ground."

"No, I didn't. Perhaps I was a bit colorful."

"Colorful?"

"Yeah, writerly. I'm a best-selling author, Booth"

He looks at her incredulously while Zach interrupts with information on the victim.

"The victim is 30 to 40 years old."

"He's an old-school priest, Bones!"

"What, so I'm supposed to walk on egg shells because someone believes that a plot of earth has supernatural properties because they waved a wand over it?"

She flicks the bone she has in her hand to imitate the movement of a wand.

"There's no wands! The church doesn't use wands!"

"Fine. Fine. Magic water."

"Magic? Holy water."

"The terminology makes it real?"

"You know what? I can't work with you on this case."

"What-what do you mean? The victim was clearly murdered. We investigate murders-together."

Zack interrupts their bickering with more information.

"There's evidence of blood pooling on the frontal bone and an absence of concentric fractures. That requires investigation."

"I'm not working a whole case with you attacking my beliefs. You should have just sailed off with your boyfriend."

"Funny. A man who believes in an invisible super being wants to run my personal life."

She looks up at Zack, ignoring Booth.

"Death would have followed quickly, caused by cranial cerebral trauma."

"By the way, 90% of the world believes in God."

"And at one time, most people were certain that the sun revolved around the Earth."

She completely turned from the lab table toward him to argue her point.

"You see what I mean?" Booth said, directing his question towards Zack "I don't think this is about religion at all. We obviously have issues, okay, that are affecting our working relationship. And you're afraid to deal with them, so you just lash out at my religion."

"Can't you just be satisfied that if I'm wrong about God, I'll burn in hell?"

"That's tempting."

"Good. Now how about we get back to work? I think we both still wanna find out who killed this man."

-The Priest in the Churchyard (S.2)

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Cuz even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

"Booth, if Dr. Brennan were to quit-

"What?"

"If she were to leave the Jeffersonian-

"Well, the squints would flee this institution like the French army."

"And you?"

"Well, I do as I'm ordered."

He smiled, raising his hand up to his forehead in salute form. Cam scoffs and shakes her head.

"No you don't, Seeley."

He laughs and stands, walking over to her.

"Okay, here we go. What's going on, Camille?"

She looks down as he turns to walk back to his seat.

"What if I fired her? What would you do?"

He snaps his head back to look at her, body turning quickly after, incredulous and defiant look on his face.

"I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way. Don't doubt it for a second."

-The Boy in the Shroud (S.2)

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never dissert you _

_I'll stand by you_


End file.
